The result of Tsuna's dameness
by xxShiroxxKuroxx
Summary: Just a small habit of Tsuna that got him into trouble. Some humor of Tsuna and guardians. Sorry for the confusion! The first chapter of this story is up!
1. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn or any of the characters

Reborn skidded down the hallways of the hospital, earning disapproving looks from the nurses. But he couldn't care less.

His dame student was in hospital. And Tsuna wasn't on any missions that day. His guardians weren't having missions either. He was the only one who had to attend to some business in France. When he left that morning, Tsuna was looking fine then. Heck, he and his guardians were having a picnic in the garden. And the garden was guarded by at least twelve Rank A guards, ordered by the right hand man himself for his beloved Tsuna's protection.

How did Tsuna even land himself in the hospital-no, operation room- in just half a day? Reborn growled.

 _If that idiot student of mine can land himself in hospital from a picnic…. His training all these years will look like a walk in the park. But, if someone tried to harm him….. They did better start ordering a casket for themselves. I will happily sponsor the cost of their funeral._

And finally, with much growling and sadistic thoughts, Reborn reached the operating room to see the guardians crowded outside (sans Gokudera who was out cold on the floor most probably due to a panic attack and Hibari who was somewhere).

And without even the announcing his arrival, the guardians acknowledged his presence due to the overwhelming murderous aura they felt.

" Somebody better tell me what happened. "

No one needed to be told twice by the cocking of Reborn's gun.

And surprisingly, it was the usually shy and quiet Mist guardian who spoke up. Mukuro tried to clamp his hand over the mouth of Chrome who ducked, in fear of his precious Chrome's life. But she still spoke anyway.

"Ano… we were in the garden and Bossu went to the toilet. Storm- san volunteered to accompany Bossu to the toilet but Bossu declined. After that, we heard Bossu's scream….." Chrome trailed off quietly.

"That doesn't explain how he landed up here." Reborn growls out and signalled her to continue.

" We all rushed to find Bossu, and we saw him standing outside the toilet. We asked him what was wrong…. But for some reason… he couldn't talk. Cloud- san found Lambo hiding behind a wall with a zombie costume. He said he just wanted to prank Bossu. And Bossu screamed when he saw Lambo. But after that Bossu couldn't speak… so we sent him to Shamal- san."

After she was done speaking, Reborn started to glare daggers at the cow child, who was cowering behind Ryohei.

Reborn sighed through his nose. The bunch of them were grating his nerves.

" And so what did Shamal say?"

This time, the sun guardian replied.

" SAWADA EXTREMELY BROKE HIS VOCAL CHORDS BECAUSE HE SCREAMED EXTREMELY WHEN LAMBO SCARED HIM TO THE EXTREME!"

"Shut up Turf Top! You're disturbing the Tenth!"

"Ku fu fu fu…. Your puppiness is showing again, puppy. But I believed the term that perverted doctor used for Tsunayoshi's diagnosis was "shrieked" ."

And the whole whirlwind of insults and shouts started. Reborn wanted to facepalm and bang his head against the wall this time.

 _Remind me why did Iemitsu choose this bunch of people to be Tsuna's guardians again._

A gunshot quietened the whole bunch down. And just then, the Shamal came out, thus saving the guardians from Reborn's wrath.

" Decimo is fine. He just need some rest. And don't let him shriek like that again. Tsk tsk, honestly how does he even shriek at such a high pitch for a guy~" And he sauntered off.

"Ah hahahaha all is good now. Tsuna's going to be fi-"

Yamamoto couldn't even finish his sentence before the guardians scrambled away from the menacing murderous aura behind them.

 _Oh don't worry dame Tsuna, your speech will be just fine after I'm done with your "speech therapy"_

~Omake~

Gokudera ran through the hospital again with Tsuna on his back as Lambo and Chrome followed closely behind.

He promptly thrusted an unconscious Tsuna into Shamal's hands to be treated, only for the doctor to dodge unceremoniously, causing Tsuna to drop onto the floor and his soul leaving his body.

"I told you. I don't treat men."

" Yo-you bastard!"

Chrome looked at Gokudera who was trying desperately to push Tsuna's soul back into his body while shouting at the doctor.

"Please heal him Shamal-san!"

"Well~ Since such a cute girl asked I shall do it~ What happened to him again?" Shamal asked while poking Tsuna's lifeless body.

" He fainted while going through Reborn's speech therapy."

A/N I was thinking about Tsuna's shriek which I kinda love cos its totally him, so here's the story! Constructive review is always welcome so I know how my writing is. Thanks for reading!^^


	2. Chapter 1

" _Italics"_ for thoughts

Fran sighs through his nose as he stares at the white ceiling.

 _This is it. I'm so going to get kicked out of the Varia by Xanxus. So much for training. I'm going to be thrashed for being weak._

He sighs once more before putting his non injured hand over his eyes as he tried to calm his nerves down.

 _I wonder how I'm going to get punished…. Wil I be shot by Xanxus? Or get thrashed by the other members? Or worse… mauled by Bester?_

Fran's face paled at this thought. He thought of his grandmother still in France, how he was going before her and how she would be left alone. Slowly, as morbid thoughts clouded his mind, he drifted to sleep.

 **1 day before…..**

" Shi shi shi shi…."

" Ite. Bel senpai. Stop throwing your knives at me." A lazy Fran drawls out while his legs were propped up on the living room table.

A pop mark emerges on Belphegor's forehead as he proceeds to aim another 4 knives into Fran's frog head. This time, there was no reaction from the younger boy. Seeing that Fran wasn't replying Belphegor, he lost fun in stabbing him and decided to carry out his task before he got into trouble withSqualo _and_ Xanxus.

" The shark captain and Boss wants to see you. Better get your ass up Froggy~ Shishihishishi~"

Fran grumbles under his breath about a Saturday being ruined before heading up to the Boss's room.

As usual, even before he entered the room he was welcomed very loudly by a certain swordsman's voice and a wine glass aimed to his head.

 _Seems like it's a bad day for both of them huh_

After half an hour of screaming, crashing things, and more screaming, Fran finally got out of the room. If he didn't understand Squalo wrongly, he was supposed to go for a mission with the Varia that night.

That night, as they prepared to go for a mission, Fran's stomach started flip flopping. Afterall, it was his first mission with the Varia that most probably he had to fight in. And being the most unexperienced Varia member, he was feeling jittery despite the deadpanned expression on his face.

Basically, when they were on the mission field, Fran didn't know what he was doing anymore. The adrenaline of being on a mission and being alert sent his brain into overdrive. He executed each illusion with precision and skill, and he tried his best to focus, just like how Master and Mammon had taught him.

Although he was still somewhat skilfully trained, the fighting was taking a toll on his body and he was weakening.

 _Master is going to stab me later._

And although it was kind of ironic, the thought of being stabbed by Mukuro's trident pushed him to keep fighting.

Finally, they were done. Bodies of the enemies littered the floor and blood was flung all over. It was a bloody mess, but to the Varia, it most probably was another piece of beautifully painted art. Lussuria was calling for people to dispose the bodies while the others were just standing around. It was during then when a skilled illusionist concealed in an illusion aimed his rifle at Xanxus. Fran and Xanxus had sensed his presence, but it was too late.

BANG! BANG!

The Varia turned to their boss in concealed shock as they expected to see his blood splatter. (We're talking about the Varia here. So violence is a must.) But Xanxus shifted at the last moment and the bullet went straight for Fran who almost dodged out of the way in time.

But, he tripped, on his shoelaces and the bullet shot into him. For a few seconds, no blood splattered, and the dull "thud" they heard wasn't from Xanxus either.

But it was from Fran.

BANG! BANG!

Another two shots rang out from Xanxus's guns. Lussuria rushed over to Fran who was lying out cold on the ground and proceeded healing him with sun flames. Squalo was making a call for the medics. Levi was on the ground after being kicked in the butt by Xanxus for fussing too much over his beloved boss and Bel was just quiet. Not even a "shi" from him.

And so the last thing Fran saw before he blacked out was Xanxus's boots.


End file.
